


Feeling You Holding Me Tight, Tight

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Colleagues - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Blaine has a crush on the tall man working a few cubicles awayKurt has a crush on the short man working a few cubicles awayThis could have lasted a long, long time if one night, Kurt's resolve had not crumbled at the sight of Blaine bending over a desk to point something on something that is irrelevantAKA my "colleagues who are pining after each other" AU





	1. Prompt 48 : We Can't Do This Here

Their boss had the brilliant idea to move the company’s office to an open plan one.

While it may be more conclusive for productivity, it’s completely useless for Kurt’s plans.

“Oh my God, your lips are made of sin.”

“Hmhm.”

The aforementioned lips are currently attached to Kurt’s neck, worrying the skin in ways that should, well, worry Kurt more than it does.

Then again, his brain evacuated the premisces the moment he saw Blaine in his tight sweater and perfectly tailored pants bending over the desk to point out a typo.

His brain, and all the reasons Kurt had packed in the past eight months to avoid asking his colleague out and thus get humiliated with a rejection.

“Blaine, oh my God.”

Kurt’s hands cannot get enough of the smooth skin hidden under the clothes, traveling up and down the curve of Blaine’s back until they find a solid resting place on the swell of his ass.

God, what an ass.

“Blaine,” Kurt moans, eyes fluttering close even though their colleagues might come back from the office’s party any minute from now. “Come on, we can’t–we can’t do this here.”

Blaine stands back, lips swollen and eyes bright, even though the golden hue that fascinated Kurt from day one is all but gone, swallowed by Blaine’s pupils.

“Do you have a suggestion then?”

Followed by the most decadent lip-licking Kurt has ever witnessed in his admittedly short life.

“I want to go to your house,” comes house in a hushed whisper.

“O-okay.”


	2. Prompt 21 : Use Your Words, What Do You Want Me To Do?

The trip to his apartment is a blur, as far as Blaine is concerned, because Kurt’s hand never leaves him.

His thigh, his knee his wrist, his neck.

The skin behind his ear, God, Kurt’s thumb seems to have found its home there and Blaine wants it to stay forever, along with the man it is attached to.

But this is not a romance, this is only a one night stand, right.

Right?

“Oh my G–” Blaine starts, biting on his lower lip to keep quiet as Kurt’s lips join his thumb.

“My turn to drive you crazy,” Kurt chuckles against Blaine’s skin, the trail of spit his kiss left behind meeting his breath in a shiver down Blaine’s spine.

“…”

“Are we there yet.”

“C-close.”

Kurt’s free hand, who stayed away for a while, is now high on Blaine’s thigh.

High enough to brush against the tip of Blaine’s definitely hard cock.

“I can tell.”

They get out of the car as fast as they can, and Blaine adds a generous tip to the driver on the app to save his Uber note.

Thank God he lives on the ground floor–Blaine doesn’t think he would have survived a trip up the stairs too.

“Cosy,” Kurt comments when Blaine closes the door, before gently pushing Blaine against it. “Now where were we.”

They kiss again, it’s longer and softer and yet hotter than before.

“Kurt, I–I, oh God …”

“Use your words, sweetheart, what do you want me to do?”

Kurt holds Blaine’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at him in the eyes.

“I want to ride you.” The words are out of his mouth before Blaine can say anything compromising, like “I want you to marry me”, which lurks at the edge of his thoughts.

Kurt smiles, and it’s softer than Blaine expected at this point. “Lead the way.”


	3. Prompt 1: Kiss Me / Prompt 3: God I Want You / Prompt 43 : You Have No Idea What You're Doing To Me

Kurt can feel his heart beating in his chest like it’s trying to escape.

That image is one that came up in the darkest hour of the nights when he let himself dream and fantasize about asking Blaine out, about dating Blaine.

About fucking him.

Yes, Kurt has fantasized more than one to have that compact body on top of him, this amazing ass bouncing on his cock.

Yes. And to have it offered to him so naturally is one more notch in favor of Blaine.

“Lead the way.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and beams at him as he starts–well, not running, but hasting things up for sure.

“You have no,” Blaine says, pausing in the middle of the way to kiss Kurt, “idea,” kiss, “what you,” kiss, “are doing to me.”

Kurt pulls him close, hands on the small of Blaine’s back, to deepen the next kiss. “Let me loop that back at you,” he says as his breath mingles with Blaine’s. “God, I want you.”

“Hm-hm.”

“Where is your bed?”

“Just right here.”

Kurt slides his hands under Blaine’s ass and lifts him. Blaine immediately wraps his legs around Kurt’s waist, and God, this is too delicious.

Kurt is not going to last long at this rate, even though he wants this pocket of time with Blaine to last forever.

They kiss as Kurt carries Blaine into his bedroom, dropping him on the bed as carefully as he can before climbing on top of him.

Blaine’s hands are on Kurt’s shirt, unclasping the buttons while Blaine licks his lips.

As flattering as it is, it’s definitely not helping with the lasting situation.

“Blaine, Blaine, hold on, slow down, sweetheart.”

Blaine freezes. “You changed your mind?” he whispers. “Because–because you can, you know. We can stop right now.”

Kurt can’t help it, he smiles softly at the man laying under him with such wide eyes and such a beautiful soul. Cradling Blaine’s cheek in his hand, he lowers himself until he can brush his nose against Blaine’s. “Quite the contrary,” he whispers, “but slow down.”

Blaine smiles, a little bit coy, a little bit shy.

“Kiss me.”

Kurt didn’t expect that to be Blaine’s next demand, but he complies wholeheartedly, forearms on each side of Blaine’s head and hands buried in his curls.

This kiss is soft, demanding, desperate in its passion too.

“Now take my shirt off,” Kurt pants against Blaine’s lips as he rolls down his hips.

“As you wish,” Blaine laughs, fingers nearly tearing Kurt’s shirt off his shoulders.

Kurt treats Blaine’s lovely reindeer sweater with the same care, bunching it under Blaine’s armpits until he lifts his torso from the bed and sends it to the floor himself.

“A switch is needed,” Blaine says soberly before maneuvering Kurt around until he’s hovering over him, bare skin glowing in the faint streetlight in the room. “Much better.”

“Indeed,” Kurt says before pulling Blaine back to him.


	4. Prompt 41: This Is More Than A One Night Stand?

Blaine rolls over, blissed, satisfied and covered in sweat.

Sure, he would have loved a little more romance, a proper couple of dates before ending up in bed, but when your crush of eight months hits on you at the office party, you … take what is offered. 

And clearly, this (fantastic, mind blowing, unforgettable) night of passion was all Kurt Hummel is willing to offer to him.

“That was …” he starts, amazed at his own breathlessness. “You exceeded all expectations.”

And boy did Blaine have expectations when it comes to Kurt E. Hummel.

Kurt preens a little, arms crossed behind his head in a devastatingly enticing way.

Maybe Blaine can find his way into a round two.

Kurt turns his head to look at him, and Blaine is surprised (and more than a little bit confused) to see a sheepish look on his face.

“I’m not usually one to have sex on a first date, but you looked just too delicious to be true in that Holiday sweater, I couldn’t help myself,” Kurt says, ending with a little, self-deprecating laugh.

It’s adorable, but Blaine’s brain is frozen.

“First … date?” Blaine repeats, standing up to kneel on the bed. “You mean, this is more than a one night stand?”

Kurt sits up to, a frown on his face and an unhappy turn to his mouth. “Well, it is for me. Of course, I cannot force you into a relationship, but–Blaine?”

Blaine beams at Kurt and goes to straddle his lap, which could explain the synchronized relaxation of Kurt’s shoulders and the shift from vexation to confusion on his face.

“I do want to have a relationship beyond sex with you, as pleasurable as it was,” Blaine says between kisses peppered all over that lovely face. “I didn’t know what you wanted.” He pulls back but keeps one hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “You never said anything about wanting to date me, never–”

“You neither.”

Blaine stops in his tracks and considers Kurt’s words and expression.

Kurt is right.

Blaine tried his hardest not to let his feelings out, how was Kurt supposed to know his “proposition” would be welcomed in the first place.

“I didn’t.”

Kurt smiles, brushing his knuckles against Blaine’s cheek. “So, first date?” he asks, still hesitant in spite of Blaine’s earlier enthusiasm.

Blaine leans into Kurt’s touch. “First date.”


	5. Prompt 28: Sweetheart, Relax, I Want To Make You Feel Good / Prompt 47 : You Must Be Naughtier Than I Thought

“I can pick you at your desk at 5?” Kurt asks as he buttons his shirt up.

“That sounds like a very good idea,” Blaine replies, sitting up after tying his shoes. “But to go where?”

“Leave it to me, darling.”

Blaine blushes but nods.

Call him a fool if you will, but he trusts Kurt E. Hummel with everything he’s got.

Besides, if they were so amazing in bed, a proper date is bound to be even better.

—

“That’s your idea for a first date?”

Blaine’s voice barely contains his judgment, but Kurt soldiers on. “Coney Island is a fine first date.”

“In the middle of December it isn’t.”

Hm, that’s a lot of snark from Mr. Disney Princes Can Come To Life.

It only makes Kurt like him more.

“Want me to warm you up?” he purrs, going to stand behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m not cold,” Blaine replies even as he leans into Kurt’s embrace. “Just wet and depressed.”

“Like a Jane Austen heroin at the sight of Mr. Darcy then.”

Blaine glances over his shoulder to throw Kurt a look. “Does that make you Mr. Darcy?”

“Depends. Are you wet that way?”

“Is that really a gentlemanly question?”

Kurt sees the smile, he hears the teasing, and he’s vulnerable to both. “Um …”

“I didn’t say no.”

“Mr. Anderson!” Kurt exclaims as Blaine saunters away from him. “You must be naughtier than I thought.”

“Oh, Mr. Darcy,” Blaine coos, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “you have no idea.”

Kurt’s idea of a date in Coney Island (while in the middle of December, and, yes, he realizes how desolate it looks now but it seemed like a good idea at the time) is brought to an abrupt end at that, and they cannot get back to Kurt’s place fast enough.

Blaine borrows one of Kurt’s towels to dry his hair from the misty, freezing rain that followed them, and Kurt takes a minute to towel himself dry and collect his wits.

When he returns to the living room, ready to woo the shit out of Blaine before–hopefully–taking him to bed again, Blaine has his back to him.

And what a back it is.

“See something you like?” Kurt asks, plucking two bottles of soda from his fridge.

Blaine turns back to him, tousled curls framing his face and a soft smile. “Now I do.”

Kurt lets his legs carry him through his living room to pull Blaine back into a kiss.

It starts slow enough, like the one they exchanged after clearing up the situation, but Kurt’s desire for Blaine catches up with the situation and makes him deepen the kiss.

“Hey, hey, Kurt, hold–hold on a sec,” Blaine says breathlessly, leaning his head against Kurt’s cheek. 

“Do you want to stop?”

“Not stop, just slow down.”

Kurt can feel his shoulders tensing as he nods.

“Kurt?”

“Slow down, right, yeah that,” Kurt gulps down on his nerves, and where the fuck did they come from, “that’s a good idea. Let’s sit down, get something to drink …”

“You’re rambling.”

“… and ramble away.”

They both sit down, Blaine folding one leg to face Kurt as he puts one hand on his knee. “Kurt, relax sweetheart. I just want you to feel good, comfortable, so I can be comfortable while making you feel good.”

“Comfortable.”

“This is not a test, and you seem as nervous as I was when I did my first show in public.”

“You performed?”

Little by little, Kurt does relax, sitting back in his sofa and comfortable, yes, with Blaine’s warmth and weight so close.

“In high school,” Blaine says with a deprecating laugh. “I’m fairly sure videos still exist.”

“You don’t say.”

“I was in an all-boys academy,” Blaine continues, leaning his head onto his closed fist. “And we were an a capella group.”

“Sounds …”

“… Pretty gay, yes.”

They both laugh at that, and Blaine scoots closer.

“Speaking of things that are pretty gay …”

Kurt looks at him and raises one eyebrow.

“… I’d very much like to blow you, if you would let me.”

“That … could be arranged, if your sudden urge can hold on for the time needed to grab a condom.”

“Grab the whole box, Mr. Darcy.”

“Why, Miss Elizabeth, how forward of you.”

Blaine takes his shirt off and throws it at Kurt. “If you play your cards right, I may show you my ankles.”

“What would the neighbors think?”

“That you have made me a woman of ill-reputes, hopefully.”

Kurt traces his steps back to the couch to kiss Blaine at that. “You’re not making the slowing down very easy, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine returns the kiss before playfully swatting at Kurt’s ass to make him move. “I only said I wanted us to be comfortable. I’m very comfie, and I should be even more in a minute when on my knees. You?”

“Coming.”

On his way to his bathroom, Kurt hears Blaine laughing a faint “that’s the whole point,” and he beams at his reflection.

Truly found his match with Blaine, hasn’t he?


End file.
